Historias Por Contar
by DragoViking
Summary: Una vida tras otra, distintos universos, mismos personajes. ¿Cuántas veces se puede tener un final feliz? ¿Existen realmente? Aquí hay muchas historias por contar, cada una diferente de la otra, pero igual de especiales. /One-shots/Drabbles/Au's/Crossover's/Cannon/De todo un poco/Las parejas PUEDEN llegar a variar
1. No estás solo

**Okay, al fin aquí estoy para cumplir este reto impuesto por MeimiCaro. Además quería comenzar con este nuevo proyecto, como todos hacían colecciones de one-shot y drabbles yo también quise unírmeles XD y que mejor forma para empezar que con un reto e.e**

 **El reto consiste en: Escribir un fic Hiccstrid en el cual todo suceda mientras vuelan.**

 **Y pues bueno, aquí está. Hay que aclarar que está ubicado después del capítulo: Mazas y Garras, Parte 2.**

 **Esta historia es completamente diferente a todo lo que he escrito, además de ser muy corta… Pero en fin, que la disfruten :)**

 **¡Te la dedico a ti MeimiCaro! (y prepárate para la dulce venganza)**

* * *

" _ **No estás solo"**_

Se sentía horrible, no, ¡lo que le sigue de horrible! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber caído en su trampa?! ¡¿Por qué no lo vio venir?!

Había fracasado como líder, ¿y se suponía que él sería el jefe de Berk? ¡No pudo ni liderar a los jinetes! ¿Y quieren que lo haga con toda una tribu de vikingos que, por si no ha quedado claro, son realmente tercos y no saben escuchar?

Falló en su misión de proteger el Ojo del Dragón para mantener a salvo a los dragones, ¿cómo se supone que protegerá a una tribu completa? No podría.

Viggo supo cómo vencerlo, de alguna forma se dio a la tarea de conocerlo y saber sus debilidades; y por eso falló. Se confió, creyó que lo lograría y falló. Pero eso no volvería a pasar. Estaba dispuesto a enmendar su error y para ello primero tendría que encontrarlo, solo entonces podría vencerlo y recuperar el Ojo del Dragón. Pero, ¿lo hacía por eso o por querer reparar su orgullo perdido en ese enfrentamiento?

— ¡Aggghhh!—Gritó con desesperación desde la montura de Chimuelo dejándose caer de espaldas para terminar acostado sobre este mientras volaban entre las nubes—. Soy un inútil—Susurró con pesar siendo observado por su amigo quien se encontraba realmente preocupado por él, y no era el único.

—No, no lo eres—Le respondió una voz que bien conocía y que no pudo evitar sentirse tranquilo al escucharla, y más tranquilo se sintió cuando la vio acercarse en la Nadder azul—. Sé que lo que pasó con Viggo…

— ¿Te refieres al fiasco?—Interrumpió con molestia.

—Hipo—Suspiró, ya habían tenido esta conversación antes, pero por más que ella intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón simplemente no lo conseguía—, él no está allá afuera—Trató de razonar con él, de nuevo—. No puedes encontrar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado, ¡y mucho menos si lo haces tú solo!

—No estoy solo, tengo a Chimuelo—Se defendió volviendo a sentarse en la montura para encararla, el Furia Nocturna emitió un gruñido en apoyo a su amigo.

—Sabes de lo que hablo—Contraatacó ella—. Necesitas descansar Hipo, si sigues pensando con la cabeza caliente jamás encontrarás una solución.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga Astrid?—Exclamó desesperado—. ¿Qué espere a que logren abrir el Ojo del Dragón y comiencen a cazar a todos los dragones?

—Nosotros tenemos la llave, ellos no…

—Pero podrían conseguir una, si descubren que la clave son los Espectros de Nieve…

—Eso no pasará—Le tranquilizó—. Hipo, encontraremos una solución, juntos, como equipo. No puedes seguir intentando resolverlo por tu propia cuenta.

—Yo cometí el error, Astrid—Dijo con voz más tranquila—. Es mi problema y yo soy el único que lo puede resolver.

—Hipo—Le llamó cuando lo vio bajar la mirada—. Nosotros siempre te apoyamos, estuvimos de acuerdo contigo en hacer esa misión prácticamente suicida; fue culpa de todos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo se limitaron a volar en silencio, uno junto al otro, debatiéndose mentalmente en qué hacer para solucionar el problema.

—Escucha—Llamó nuevamente Astrid—. Si quieres seguir buscando a Viggo está bien, no te detendré. Pero al menos déjame acompañarte, deja que nosotros también ayudemos a buscarlo—Pidió con ojos suplicantes, una mirada a la cual Hipo nunca pudo decir que no y esa no sería la excepción—. Y usen la armadura, por protección—Continuó, esta vez regañándolos con la mirada.

— ¿No aceptarás un "no", verdad?—Comentó con un toque bromista. El verdadero Hipo comenzaba a volver.

—Ya me conoces—Rio con diversión—. ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?—Quiso saber.

—Ya me conoces—Repitió él—. No puedo decirte que no, My Lady.

—Excelente—Sonrió satisfecha y sonrojada a la vez por el nombre con el cual se refería a ella—. En ese caso, ¿me aceptas una carrera?

—Eso no tienes que preguntarlo—Sonrió ajustando la cola de Chimuelo y preparándose para lanzarse en contra del viento.

—Ese es el Hipo que conozco—Mencionó entusiasmada al verlos volar con rapidez _—Y el que me gusta—_ Pensó, sonrojándose.

Fue el gruñido por parte de su amiga lo que la sacó de tales pensamientos, lanzándose igualmente en contra del viento para alcanzar al jinete del Furia Nocturna comenzando así a competir entre bromas y risas.

Tal vez no podría hacerlo entrar en razón por completo pero, al menos, por ese momento podría hacerlo olvidar sus problemas y, poco a poco, hacerle entender que no está solo y que no todo está perdido.

Sí, Viggo ganó la pelea, pero la batalla aún estaba por decidirse…

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. Muy corto, lo sé… Y muy aburrido. Pero en fin, tenía planeado que fuera más largo, dramático y con final desastroso, pero ya los he hecho sufrir demasiado y no quería tardar más tiempo en cumplir con este reto.**

 **Además quería comenzar ya con este proyecto nuevo que, si bien no estaré actualizándolo muy seguido ya que la prioridad son los otros fics, igual estaré pasándome por aquí para dejarles alguna historia pequeña que se me vaya ocurriendo en el momento.**

 **Y bueno, espero les haya gustado… En especial a ti MeimiCaro**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	2. Segunda Oportunidad

**Bueno, después de los corazones rotos que dejó Hurts Like Hell, aquí les traigo un pequeño "epilogo" para que vean que no soy tan mala u.u aunque le faltó alguna muerte, pero bueno… Les gustan los finales felices y "cursis" aquí tienen uno XD ok no…**

 **Quedó medio rarito, pero bueno, ya casi no me acuerdo de cómo iba :P**

 **Que lo disfruten…**

* * *

 _ **Segunda Oportunidad**_

Los años pasaban y ella no podía olvidar ese día. El día en que su vida cambió.

Quizá no debió irse, tal vez lo mejor fue decirles la verdad sobre la muerte de sus reyes. Tal vez así no se habría sentido tan culpable. Pero él pasado es eso y nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar…

Aun podía verlos cuando cerraba sus ojos. Aun podía percibir ese olor a sangre que tanto la asqueaba. Aun le dolía y la impotencia que sintió ese día la perseguía hasta ahora… Y es que simplemente no podía olvidarlo, no podía olvidar lo que ese desquiciado hizo y mucho menos podía olvidar que fue ella quien involucró a su hermana en todo esto. Ella y solo ella había tenido la culpa de lo que les había pasado y eso es algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Habían pasado cincuenta años desde que su hermana y el rey de Berk fueron asesinados frente a ella, el mismo tiempo que tenía de haber abandonado al clan y huido lejos del archipiélago en busca de "algo mejor" tal y como su hermana quería.

Pero durante esos cincuenta años jamás se sintió tranquila, jamás pudo encontrar "algo mejor" porque el pasado no dejaba de atormentarla… Hasta ese día…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Aquí tiene señora—Dijo un chico de no más de quince años dejando en el suelo una cubeta con agua.

El pequeño se había ofrecido a ayudarle a cargar con ella hasta su casa cuando la vio traerla de regreso del pozo de la pequeña aldea y ella, al ver la forma tan sincera en la que se acercó a ayudarla, no pudo negarse.

—Muchas gracias pequeño—Sonrió sacando algo de una de las bolsas de su ropa.

—Oh no, no—Negó rápidamente el chico al ver lo que la mujer le ofrecía—. No lo hice por dinero. Yo solo quería ayudarla señora.

—Por favor acéptalo—Insistió la mujer—. Y no me llames señora, solo llámame Thorey, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, Thorey—Repitió el chico con una sonrisa y un brillo muy particular en esos ojos esmeralda que le eran muy familiares a la mujer, tomando la moneda de plata que esta le ofrecía—. Debo irme, mis padres me deben estar esperando.

—Entonces ve—Le dijo Thorey al joven castaño frente a ella—. Y de nuevo muchas gracias.

—No hay problema, cuando quiera—Sonrió el pequeño antes de salir corriendo, mas su carrera se vio interrumpida por un pequeño cuerpo contra el cual impactó por accidente.

—Auch—Se quejó la otra persona—. ¡Ten más cuidado!—Le regaño una chica de su misma edad mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose la tierra.

—Lo-lo siento—Alcanzó a decir el chico sin dejar de verla a esos profundos ojos celestes que le miraban con molestia.

—E-está bien—Murmuró, la pequeña rubia dejó atrás su enojo en cuanto su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes del pequeño frente a ella.

De un momento a otro azul y verde se encontraron, conectándose y transmitiendo así todas esas emociones acumuladas en su interior. Sentimientos que ninguno de los dos creía tener y que no entendían, más eran más fuertes que ellos y solo lograban dejarles una sensación de ya conocerse desde antes.

¿Por qué sentían que ya se conocían?

—Ya sé—Mencionó después de un rato el castaño—, como disculpa por el golpe ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa a comer tarta? Mi mamá recién cocinó una y no sabe tan mal.

—Depende—Dijo la rubia animada por la oferta—, ¿de qué es?

—De fresas—Sonrió él sintiéndose ganador por su respuesta, algo le decía que la chica no se negaría.

—Acepto—Exclamó con rapidez, las fresas eran sus favoritas.

—Entonces vamos—Invitó el chico—. ¿No tendrás problemas con tus padres?

—Para nada—Negó la chica comenzando a caminar a su lado—. Por cierto—Se detuvo obligando a su nuevo amigo a hacer lo mismo—, soy Astrid—Se presentó, sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

—Un placer, soy Hiccup—Respondió Hiccup compartiendo ese mismo brillo.

Y así, ambos partieron, dejando a una sonriente Thorey atrás, pues ella había logrado escuchar la conversación de los pequeños.

Tal vez no pudieron ser felices en el pasado, pero, quizá, en esta nueva ocasión sí podrían. Y ella se aseguraría de que así fuera, se los debía, pues ese par de chicos no eran otros más que su hermana y aquel al que tanto llegó a amar a pesar de quien era.

El destino les comenzaba a sonreír y aun les tenía preparado mucho por vivir, pues desde antes ya estaban destinados a estar juntos…

Vida tras vida, ellos siempre se encontrarían…

* * *

 **Ahora sí, ese es el fin… Aunque yo me quedo con el otro, el desastroso y nada feliz XD**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado. No sé cuándo vuelva a pasarme por aquí a dejar algo, tengo dos escritos hechos hace ya algo de tiempo que no les he compartido, quizá lo haga más adelante… E igual, tengo una lista con muchas historias cortas que deseo escribir y compartirles… Ya habrá oportunidad para eso. Por ahora, me voy a concentrar en terminar los capítulos de "La Última Esperanza" y "La Venganza Del Pasado" y, claro, también el de "Ninjago: El Ascenso De La Oscuridad" (Los ninjagers también merecen capítulo)**

 **Bueno, ya me estoy alargando mucho…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	3. No Tiene Idea

**¿Qué? ¿Sorprendidos de leerme por aquí?**

 **¡Pues no deberían de estarlo!**

 **Hoy es un día muy especial para una persona muy especial y por ello aquí traigo un escrito muy especial jeje…**

 **Este escrito está basado más o menos en la canción de "No Idea" de Big Time Rush. Mi amiga bella, escuché las tres canciones pero esta fue la única que concordaba con lo que tenía en mente XD (de hecho iba a combinar las tres pero no me salió u.u) Así que pues, espero te guste e.e**

 **Aclaro, NO TIENE nada de muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción u.u (buuu que mal)**

 **En fin, solo me queda decir…**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FERNANDA! Te quiero amiga mía.**

 **Nota: Si gustan, escuchen la canción mientras leen e.e (obvio pongan primero el link de YouTube u.u) - watch?v=sltvxdbUP70**

* * *

 _ **No Tiene Idea**_

La amo, la amo como no he podido amar a nadie.

Pero ella… Ella no tiene idea…

Su imagen sigue fresca en mi mente; aun la puedo ver cuando cierro mis ojos: débil, frágil, indefensa…

Ella no tiene idea de lo asustado que estaba, y lo sigo estando.

Creí que la perdía, sentí que la perdía y fue realmente horrible.

" _No puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti"_

Y era cierto, en ese momento fueron mis sentimientos los que hablaron, pero era cierto. Un mundo sin ella no tendría sentido, la necesitaba a mi lado, ahora lo entendía.

Pero ella… Ella no tiene idea…

No tiene idea de lo que siento, de lo mucho que la necesito en mi vida.

" _Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti"_

Sus palabras seguían resonando en mi mente y hacían que su imagen se difuminara por momentos. Yo también era importante para ella, pero… ¿lo era de la misma forma en la que ella lo es para mí?

¿Cómo podía decirle todo lo que siento?

Recuerdo la sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada que me otorgó cuando me dijo esas palabras, y recuerdo también todo lo que provocó en mí. En ese momento estuve a punto de decirle todo, de confesarle mis sentimientos, pero me acobardé en el último momento y para cuando me di cuenta ella ya se había ido.

Y es por mi culpa que ella no tiene idea…

No tiene ni idea que estoy aquí, loco por ella, loco de amor. Que estoy aquí, de pie, siempre de pie para ella, esperando el momento en el que pueda decirle la verdad.

Cuando casi la pierdo, fue como si también me perdiera a mí mismo, no pensaba con claridad, pero fue su mirada y su _"no lo hagas, no por mi"_ lo que me hizo entrar en razón y darme cuenta de lo que hacía, aunque aun así no desistí, no cambié mi decisión, porque lo más importante es y será siempre ella.

Y ella… Ella no tiene idea…

No tiene idea de todo lo que provoca en mí.

No tiene idea de lo mucho que deseo poder estrecharla entre mis brazos, decirle que la amo y besar sus rosados labios.

Cada vez que la tengo a mi lado se me detiene el corazón y comienza a latir con fuerza y sin control.

Sus sonrisas y sus miradas me dejan sin aliento, me hacen perder la razón.

¿Cuándo llegará el momento en el que deje de tener miedo? ¿Cuándo podré pararme frente a ella y decirle que la amo?

Con ella nunca fueron necesarias las palabras, pero quería hacerlo bien.

Quería que ella supiera todo.

Pero ella no tiene ni idea…

Mi mente divagaba, los recuerdos de ese día me atormentaban y calmaban al mismo tiempo. Y su recuerdo, su rostro cansado y enfermo, comenzaba a ser solo eso, un recuerdo.

Poco a poco comenzaba a dejar atrás ese sentimiento de dolor, esa sensación de que pude haberla perdido.

Y para cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba frente a su puerta, debatiéndome mentalmente si tocar o retirarme.

¿Y si está dormida?

Quizá lo mejor era retirarme, esperar a mañana, igual no sabría que decir en este momento.

Yo, solo, solo necesitaba verla una vez más, saber que realmente está bien para así poder acabar por completo con ese sentimiento de preocupación que habitaba en mi interior.

Un sentimiento del cual ella no tiene ni idea que siento.

Un miedo que ella no tiene ni idea que existe.

Me acerco más a la puerta, pero no para tocarla, dejo caer mi cabeza contra esta, recargándola en la madera, permitiéndome así pensar y aclarar mis ideas.

Pero entonces esta comienza a abrirse, quizá hice demasiado ruido.

Me alejo rápidamente para evitar caer cuando esta se abre por completo.

Y entonces…

Entonces la veo.

Ahí, frente a mí, con esos hermosos ojos azules viéndome con curiosidad y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

No dice nada.

Ella no tiene idea de porqué estoy ahí, pero puedo ver en su mirada que ansiaba verme tanto como yo a ella.

—Hola—Susurra.

Y hasta ese momento no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Y ella… Ella no tiene idea de lo que su voz ha provocado en mí.

—Hola—Le respondo de igual forma.

No se necesitó de nada más.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, fundiéndose entre sí.

Quizá ella no tenía idea de lo que siento. Quizá no tenía idea de lo que provocaba en mí.

Pero… quizá… Yo tampoco tenía idea de lo que ella sentía exactamente, de lo que en este momento pasaba por su mente.

Y, quizá, no era necesario saberlo.

Porque yo la amaba, y en su mirada podía ver que ese sentimiento era mutuo…

Y aunque no fuera así, yo seguiría aquí, de pie junto a ella, amándola como nunca he amado a nadie...

* * *

 **Y eso es todo u.u**

 **Cortito pero lleno de sentimiento jeje…**

 **De nuevo, espero que te haya gustado Fernanda, a todos en realidad. Esto es todo lo contrario a lo que suelo escribir u.u (¿No? ¿En serio?) Y fue un gran reto, principalmente porque escuchaba No Idea mientras escribía y yo nunca he sabido concentrarme cuando escucho a BTR XD**

 **En fin…**

 **No sé si debo respuestas a Reviews, pero si las debo avísenme y les dejo la respuesta en el siguiente.**

 **Creo que ya es todo u.u**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_

 **Pstt… Una cosa más antes de irme e.e Si les gustó este escrito puede que luego le haga la continuación/contraparte e.e (¡Así es Fernanda! Tu regalo tiene segunda parte u.u pero no sé cuándo pueda entregártelo, tengo demasiada tarea)**

 **Ok ya, ahora sí… ¡ADIOS!**


	4. No Tiene Idea II

**¡Sorpresa! Primer publicación del año…**

 **Y aquí les traigo la continuación del one-shot anterior, el cual espero les guste igual o más que el anterior.**

 **Y algo que olvide mencionar en el anterior. Este escrito es mi perspectiva (o punto de vista) sobre lo que ocurrió después de lo mostrado en el capítulo de "El Soldado Buffalord".**

 **En fin… hablaré de eso con mayor claridad al final, si lo hago ahora les haré spoiler XD**

 **Que disfruten la lectura…**

 **Nota: Nuevamente si gustan pueden escuchar la canción (watch?v=sltvxdbUP70)**

* * *

 _ **No Tiene Idea**_

Lo amo… Lo amo como no he podido amar a nadie.

Pero él… él no tiene ni idea…

En mi mente sigue el recuerdo de su rostro preocupado, no, aterrado; recuerdo su voz pidiéndome ser fuerte y resistir un poco más… por él…

Aun no entiendo cómo fue capaz de hacer todo eso por mí.

Él no tiene idea de lo frustrada que me sentía por no poder hacer nada.

Pero también, no tiene idea de lo asustada que estaba por no poder volverlo a ver…

Me odio por haberlo preocupado. Había intentado ser fuerte tal y como él me lo pidió, pero no fue suficiente y solo logré que se preocupara aún más. Arriesgó su vida y la de todos por salvarme.

" _No puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti"_

Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente como si recién las hubiera escuchado salir de sus labios.

En ese momento mi frustración creció a pesar de estar agonizando por el dolor, no solo el físico, sino también el emocional.

Pero ahora, ahora solo tengo un extraño sentimiento de paz y felicidad.

No sé si lo que dijo fue a causa de su preocupación, solo sé que lo sentí demasiado sincero…

Y aun así, él no tiene idea de lo que sus palabras provocaron en mí, quizá no en ese momento, pero sí ahora que puedo pensar con claridad.

¡Él salvó mi vida!

Aunque claro, estoy segura que lo habría hecho por cualquiera de nosotros, somos un equipo… somos amigos…

Y a pesar de eso mis sentimientos por él no han hecho más que aumentar…

Y eso es algo de lo que él no tiene idea…

" _Hiccup, quería darte las gracias, en verdad te debo una"_

" _No fue nada Astrid, tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi"_

Era cierto, tal vez si había algo de lo que él si tenía idea…

Recuerdo su sonrisa tras decir eso.

Su sonrisa. ¡Dioses! Esa sonrisa solo lograba volverme loca.

" _Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti"_

No me di cuenta cuando le dije eso, pero no pude evitarlo, sentía que era necesario hacérselo saber…

Y aun así, él no tiene idea de lo que esas palabras significan realmente…

¿Cómo le demuestro lo que siento?

¿Cómo le explico que estoy aquí, junto a él, esperando el momento en el que deje de ser tan cobarde y pueda decirle lo que siento?

Y fue por eso, por cobarde, que terminé huyendo tras decirle eso, hui porque sabía que si me quedaba terminaría diciéndole todo lo que siento y, por increíble que parezca, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si lo hago.

No tiene idea que estoy aquí, loca por él, loca de amor. Que estoy aquí, de pie, siempre de pie para él, esperando el momento en el que pueda decirle la verdad.

Sí, lo he besado tres veces, pero eso no significa nada si él no siente lo mismo; él nunca me ha correspondido en esas tres ocasiones, y quizá eso signifique que no siente lo mismo que yo…

Eso significa que no tiene idea de lo que su sola presencia provoca en mí.

No tiene idea de lo mucho que deseo poder abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

No tiene idea de las inmensas ganas que tengo de besarlo una vez más y ser correspondida al fin.

Y, definitivamente, no tiene idea de lo mucho que ansío poder decirle cuanto lo amo.

Tengo tantas ganas de decirle que…

Cada vez que está a mi lado mí corazón se agita, latiendo con rapidez y sin control.

Que cada vez que está a mi alrededor ilumina mi rostro con una sonrisa que siempre trato de contener y me roba el aliento.

Y cuando me mira, cuando me sonríe de esa forma tan única, pierdo el control de todo mi cuerpo.

Pero la verdad es que él no tiene idea de nada de eso…

No tiene idea de que siempre he estado aquí, siempre aquí…

Quisiera poder besarlo y decirle que lo amo todas las veces que él me lo pida, pero… ¿llegará algún día ese momento?

¿Cuándo llegará el momento en el que deje de tener miedo? ¿Cuándo podré pararme frente a él y decirle que lo amo?

Necesito ser fuerte y decirle todo…

Necesito ser valiente y hablar con la verdad…

El simple hecho de pensar en él me hace olvidarme de todo lo demás, siento como las paredes de mi cabaña se cierran a mí alrededor y mi respiración se agita por el miedo que eso me produce.

Pero entonces, entonces recuerdo su rostro, recuerdo su sonrisa y su mirada, recuerdo su voz cálida pidiéndome ser fuerte; y eso me ayuda a volver, me ayuda a tomar el control y no dejarme vencer.

Si tan solo fuera así de fácil el tomar la fuerza necesaria para decirle que lo amo.

La frustración que antes sentí por preocuparlo no se compara con la que siento ahora por no poder ser honesta sobre mis sentimientos.

Tal vez deba dejar de atormentarme con lo mismo y actuar de una vez por todas…

Tal vez debería ir ahora mismo a buscarlo y decirle toda la verdad…

Decirle que estoy aquí, de pie, a su lado, esperando una señal que me indique que siente lo mismo que yo…

Quiero que me escuche expresar mi amor por él y me diga que siente lo mismo. Que me permita abrazarlo como tanto he deseado hacerlo desde que tengo estos sentimientos y que él me corresponda de la misma manera.

¿Es acaso demasiado egoísta querer todo eso?

Lo sea o no, no pienso parar hasta tenerlo a mi lado, no me rendiré hasta no liberar todo lo que he estado conteniendo…

Pero hay algo que me detiene de hacerlo…

Y no, no es el hecho de que él no tiene idea de lo que siento…

Es, en realidad, un ahogado golpe contra mi puerta lo que evita que siga pensando en lo mismo y que me detiene de, justamente, ir hacia esa puerta para salir y buscarlo.

Algo estúpido, lo sé, pues aun así termino avanzando los escasos centímetros que me separaban de la dichosa puerta para abrirla y ver lo que ha provocado que detenga mis acciones y pensamientos.

Y entonces…

Entonces lo veo.

Ahí, frente a mí, con esos hermosos ojos verdes viéndome con cierto miedo pero que a mí solo me provocan sonreír tranquilamente y olvidar todos los miedos que anteriormente me atormentaban.

No dice nada.

Es gracioso pero, no tengo idea de porqué está aquí, pero puedo ver en su mirada que ansiaba verme tanto como yo a él. Hasta pareciera que leyó mis pensamientos y vino a buscarme antes de que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Pero sé que es imposible pues no tiene idea de lo que siento y pienso…

—Hola—Susurro con esa fuerza que poco a poco había comenzado a recuperar.

—Hola—Me respondió él aparentemente de la misma forma que yo.

Y hasta ese momento no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Y él… Él no tiene idea de lo que su voz ha provocado en mí.

No se necesitó de nada más.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, fundiéndose entre sí.

Quizá él no tenía idea de lo que siento. Quizá no tenía idea de lo que provocaba en mí.

Pero… quizá… Yo tampoco tenía idea de lo que él sentía exactamente, de lo que en este momento pasaba por su mente.

Y, quizá, no era necesario saberlo.

Porque yo lo amaba, y en su mirada podía ver que ese sentimiento era mutuo…

Y aunque no fuera así, yo seguiría aquí, de pie junto a él, amándolo como nunca he amado a nadie…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡BONUS!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Perdón si te desperté—Dijo él preocupado.

—No estaba dormida—Negó ella con un leve encogimiento de hombros sin apartar la mirada de la suya—, de hecho estaba por salir—Admitió nerviosa.

—Ah, pues, en ese caso—Comenzó a hablar igualmente nervioso el castaño—, no te detengo más—Dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejarla salir.

—Ya no necesito ir a ningún lado—Dijo ella cada vez más nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Pero esa acción fue ignorada por el castaño que, estando igual o más nervioso, solo se dedicaba a intentar entender lo que la chica había dicho.

—Te…—Comenzó con voz temblorosa la rubia—, te iba a buscar a ti—Confesó soltando de golpe toda la oración, liberando el aire contenido en sus pulmones y luchando por no bajar la mirada.

Necesitaba poder ver la reacción del castaño, necesitaba poder seguir viendo esos ojos verdes que siempre habían logrado infundirle valor.

—C-curioso—Tartamudeo el chico llevándose una mano hacia el cabello—, yo también te buscaba a ti.

Y tras decir eso último se mordió la lengua. Solo un pensamiento habitaba en su mente _"Idiota, es obvio que la buscabas, por eso estas aquí"_ pero ya era demasiado tarde para corregirse.

Aunque parecía que no importaba, pues la chica solo rio por su reacción al notar que se equivocó con lo que dijo.

—Pues aquí estoy—Se señaló la sonriente chica.

Quizá ambos SÍ tenían idea de lo que sentían… pero ambos eran demasiado despistados como para darse cuenta.

—Yo también—Le siguió el chico igualmente sonriente avanzando los escasos centímetros que separaban a ambos.

La respiración de ambos se agitó y sus mejillas adoptaron un rubor que, en la oscuridad de la noche, era prácticamente invisible.

¿Quién daría el primer paso?

¿Él?

¿O ella?

Sus alientos se mesclaban frente a ellos, sus narices estaban a nada de tocarse, y sus miradas no se apartaron en ningún momento.

¿Quién sería lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar primero?

Él no tenía idea de lo que Astrid sentía…

Y ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que Hiccup sentía…

Ninguno tenía idea de lo que su sola compañía provocaba en el contrario.

Y ninguno tenía idea de que muchos ya sabían lo que existía entre ellos, eso que ellos nunca notaron hasta ese momento.

Con lentitud y miedo acercaron sus manos hasta rozar la piel del contrario, enlazando sus dedos, uniendo ambas manos, invadiendo sus cuerpos de una inmensa calidez, como si ese hubiera sido siempre su lugar.

Pero no se detuvieron ahí, pues poco a poco esa unión incrementó…

Ya no eran solo sus manos, su cuerpo entero se encontraba ahora envuelto por los brazos del contrario uniéndose así en un abrazo que demostraba todo lo que ambos sentían.

Porque entre ellos nunca fueron necesarias las palabras… para ellos siempre bastaron únicamente las acciones…

Y no requerían de nada más para demostrarse cuanto se necesitaban…

No necesitaban nada más para entender que, los únicos que no tenían idea eran ellos mismos… pues el amor siempre fue correspondido, solo que siempre tuvieron miedo de que no fuera así, y ese miedo era tan grande que no les permitía ver más allá…

Pero eso había cambiado…

Ahora ambos entendían que ninguno podía imaginar un mundo sin el otro…

Y entendían que eso era porque ambos se amaban con locura…

Y fue por eso, y no por otra cosa, que terminaron por fundirse en su amor con una última acción…

Algo que ambos habían deseado todo este tiempo…

Algo que él había deseado hacer por su propia cuenta…

Algo que ella había deseado que él correspondiera…

Unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor…

Un beso que haría vomitar a los curiosos por tanta ternura… y que haría llorar a muchos otros por la alegría de verlos juntos al fin…

Pero nada de eso importaba para ellos…

Pues lo único que necesitaban era sentirse y amarse como siempre lo habían hecho pero nunca quisieron admitir frente a frente…

Lo único que necesitaban era ese amor que existía entre ambos y que nunca se cansarían de demostrar…

 _Siempre habían tenido idea… Y ahora ambos lo sabían…_

* * *

 **¡Es el fin! XD**

 **Espero que hayan tenido sus cubetas para vomito u.u yo necesité varias para escribirlo XD ok ya…**

 **Lo cierto es que esta es la "historia" más romántica y tierna que he escrito, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "romance", y que no termina con la muerte de alguno (o ambos)… ¡Y me siento sucia por eso!... pero descuiden, ya me desquitaré después e.e ok no…**

 **Como dije al principio, esta es mi idea de lo que ocurrió después de lo visto en el capítulo antes mencionado. Yo tengo la teoría que después de eso este par de tortolos al fin dieron el siguiente paso y formalizaron su relación, aunque claro, en secreto… yo apoyo esa idea de la relación secreta XD**

 **En fin…**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este escrito, porque no volveré a escribir nada igual XD espero…**

 **Y pues bueno, ahora debo correr porque tengo que escribir el capítulo de La Ultima Esperanza…**

 **Y, sobre los Reviews, de nueva cuenta no sé si los respondí o no, así que si les llega respuesta a un Review que ya había respondido, dispénsenme XD y pues no los contesto aquí porque no se por cual debo empezar XD ok ya…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_

 _ **¡Y feliz año 2017!**_


	5. Atardecer

**¡Nuevo escrito para esta sección! :D Ya sé, ya sé, debería estar trabajando en UE y mis otros fics u.u ¡pero es que no lo pude evitar! comencé a ver algunos videos que tenía guardados y entre ellos me encontré con una animación Hiccstrid realmente muy bella y pues... una cosa llevó a la otra XD y terminé escribiendo esto anoche e.e**

 **Y no se alteren que ya estoy trabajando en UE y en mis otros fics XD pronto los traeré... la escuela y no tener computadora me limita u.u**

 **En fin... que lo disfruten y a ver si adivinan el video en el cual me inspiré XD**

* * *

 ** _Atardecer_**

La situación con la que lidiábamos justo ahora era bastante difícil.

Drago había vuelto y no lo había hecho solo, ahora era más fuerte que nunca. Y, por si fuera poco, los dragones habían comenzado a desaparecer…

No sabíamos el por qué, tampoco a dónde iban; lo único que sabíamos era que los estábamos perdiendo y Drago se aprovechaba de esto.

Eran pocos los dragones que, siendo fieles a su Alfa, aún permanecían en Berk; pero no duraría mucho tiempo.

Quizá los dragones sabían que mientras Drago viviera correrían peligro. Quizá simplemente había llegado su momento de marcharse. Lo cierto es que nunca lo sabremos…

Pero eso solo era el comienzo del problema.

La guerra había estallado no solo en Berk, sino también en gran parte del archipiélago, todo gracias a Drago. Obviamente nosotros no permitiríamos que se saliera con la suya, no mientras aun tuviéramos vida en nuestros cuerpos.

Y era por eso, por la guerra, que ahora me encontraba aquí siendo guiada por el amor de mi vida al lugar donde podríamos despedirnos…

Él se iría…

Como Jefe de Berk era su obligación, pero no la haría solo, Toothless lo acompañaría, su deber como Alfa y como su mejor amigo era ese.

Y aun así no podía sentirme tranquila.

Me habían llevado lejos de Berk, a lo que alguna vez fue la Orilla del Dragón con la excusa de que así estaríamos a salvo.

Quisiera poder ir con ellos y luchar, pero ya no tenía a Stormfly y ahora alguien más dependía de mi…

Por eso caminaba tras él con la mirada baja. Me dolía saber que se iría a una guerra de la que tal vez no volvería. Me dolía saber que no podría estar a su lado… pero era lo mejor.

No supe en qué momento me ayudó a subir una pequeña colina empinada, tampoco sé en qué momento terminamos juntos bajo ese árbol tomados de la mano mientras el sol continuaba su descenso por el cielo.

—Llegó la hora—Susurró con dolor sujetándome ambas manos, y fue su voz lo que me devolvió a la realidad.

No pude evitarlo y me arrojé a sus brazos, no podía ni quería dejarlo ir.

—Tenemos que irnos—Continuó mientras me devolvía el abrazo, acariciando mi espalda y vientre con el cariño que solo él me podía dar.

Con pesar me fui separando de él. En el fondo sabía que era lo correcto. Solo pude limitarme a verlo avanzar hasta donde Toothless lo esperaba con la mirada baja, a él también le dolía marcharse.

Subió con rapidez sobre él, probablemente por miedo a arrepentirse. Más cuando se disponía a emprender el vuelo lo detuve, sujeté su mano con fuerza entre la mía; necesitaba sentirlo cerca una última vez, sentir su contacto en mi piel… necesitaba saber que volvería a mí, aunque algo en mi interior me gritara que no me ilusionara.

—Vuelve a nosotros, por favor—Supliqué sin soltar su mano mientras con la otra acariciaba al Furia Nocturna—. Manténganse a salvo—Le dije ahora al dragón quien con los ojos cristalinos asintió.

Después de eso no tuve otra opción más que dejarlos ir…

En mis recuerdos permanecerá ese día, esa última sonrisa que él me regaló antes de emprender el vuelo y desaparecer montado en Toothless entre las nubes rojizas del atardecer…

Ese atardecer en el que lo vi partir, el mismo en el cual lo perdí para siempre…

Y mientras los veía alejarse, mis manos acariciaban mi vientre, ese lugar donde el fruto de nuestro amor había comenzado a crecer. Eso era lo único que me quedaba de él…

Pues después de ese día Hiccup ya no volvió…

* * *

 **¿Lloraron? XD espero que si muahahahaha ok no e.e tenía que recuperarme de los dos últimos escritos jeje...**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, y, por si adivinaron o no el video, lo subiré en mi pagina de facebook. Y si saben a quién pertenece, por favor díganmelo para darle el merecido crédito ;)**

 **Y bueno, no sé si respondí los reviews pasados, voy a revisar jeje**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS**_


	6. Esto es Berk

**Okay, antes de que digan "¿Porqué esta escribiendo mas cosas y no actualiza los otros fics?" déjenme aclarar que esto ya estaba escrito XD lo escribimos en diciembre y, por una y otra cosa, lo dejé olvidado entre mis archivos y hasta ahora lo encontré jeje.**

 **Al principio ni sabía de donde había salido :P pero ya me acordé XD**

 **Esto es una pequeña idea que surgió... no tengo idea de cómo surgió... sobre cómo podría iniciar la tercer película, ya saben, el clásico "Esto es Berk", así que, pues... la verdad creo que está incompleto XD no sé, no recuerdo NADA, así que le añadí una ultima frase para darle un cierre mas normal. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día recuerde cómo nació esto y lo mejore... pero hasta entonces... Que lo disfruten...**

* * *

 _ **Esto Es Berk**_

Esto… es Berk, un pacífico lugar lleno de vikingos, ¿no es irónico? Puede que sí, pero igual también es cierto…

Quizá no parezca mucho, pero esta pequeña isla puede llegar a sorprenderlos. No es la común tribu de guerreros barbaros, aunque claro, tenemos nuestros problemas de necedad… Eso sí, no nos detenemos cuando de defender nuestro hogar se trata, entonces si nos convertimos en esos guerreros bárbaros; Berk es conocido por eso y por otra cosa más, o más bien, por nuestros aliados y compañeros… Unas increíbles criaturas que desde hace ya varios años han luchado a nuestro lado por un mismo objetivo… ¿De quienes hablo? Pues es sencillo…

¡De nuestros amigos los dragones!

Ya sé lo que se deben estar preguntando "¿Dragones? ¿En serio? ¿Qué no estaban en guerra?" Pues sí, de hecho así era…

Durante cuatrocientos años estuvimos en guerra con ellos, pero eso cambió cuando un joven y marginado chico se hizo amigo de un dragón, y no de cualquier dragón, de un Furia Nocturna; la cría maldita del relámpago y la muerte misma; se decía que nadie nunca había sobrevivido a un encuentro con esta "temible bestia" hasta que llegó él y cambió todo lo que se creía hasta el momento sobre estas criaturas. Les demostró a todos lo equivocados que estaban y que podían ser amigos… Y lo logró…

Desde ese entonces la vida tanto en Berk como en todo el archipiélago fue mejor…

Aunque claro, siempre existieron los problemas, pero Berk siempre supo cómo afrontarlos y resolverlos para así poder preservar la paz.

Y así fue durante cinco años… hasta que llegó él…

Drago Bludvist, el ser más despiadado que pudo llegar a existir…

Intentó quitarnos a los dragones y apoderarse tanto de Berk como del archipiélago, y en el intento acabó con la vida de nuestro jefe… Berk parecía estar perdido… pero como saben, nosotros no nos detenemos cuando de defender nuestro hogar se trata. No importa cuántas veces nos caemos siempre nos volvemos a levantar, y esta no fue la excepción…

Ganamos, sí, pero perdimos mucho… perdimos a nuestro jefe…

Y ganamos otro… uno casi tan bueno como el anterior, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga…

La paz fue conseguida nuevamente gracias a ese chico que se atrevió a hacerse amigo de un dragón. Algunos lo conocían como el Amo de Dragones, otros más como el Jinete del Furia Nocturna, pero para Berk siempre fue Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, antes el "pescado parlanchín"; después el Jefe de Berk…

Así es, él es el Jefe de Berk… y están hablando con él justo ahora…

¿Sorprendidos? Yo lo sigo estando…

Bien, ya les resumí todo lo que ha ocurrido en Berk durante todos estos años. Como verán, la vida en Berk es realmente increíble y muy pacifica…

Desafortunadamente la vida siempre puede llegar a golpearnos en la cara para demostrarnos que no es tan perfecta como suponemos que es… y esta no sería la excepción…

Estábamos a punto de conocer lo que es vivir en un mundo sin _d_ _ragones_ …

* * *

 **Y eso es todo XD la verdad no sabia si publicarlo, pero alguien me convenció de hacerlo e.e**

 **Okay, me retiro...**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS**_


	7. Travesura en Grande

**¡Hola! DV reportándose con un pequeño escrito para la colección e.e Desde hace tiempo tengo hecho esto, solo faltaban unas correcciones que recién hice :P**

 **Espero les guste esta pequeña historia, fue una idea que me llegó mientras veía un clip del primer capítulo de la serie de BTR XD**

 **En fin, disfrútenlo e.e**

* * *

 ** _Travesura en Grande_**

Era, sin duda, un día común y corriente en el pueblo de Berk. La noche anterior había nevado, algo muy normal en la región. Era tan normal que las clases difícilmente eran canceladas con climas como ese.

Hiccup y Fishlegs recién habían salido de su última clase y ahora se dirigían al estacionamiento de la escuela en busca del resto de su grupo de amigos.

—No los he visto desde e descanso. Esa no es buena señal.

Había comentado Fishlegs, el chico un tanto regordete y rubio, al llegar al lugar.

Hiccup, aunque no dijo nada, estaba de acuerdo. Snotlout y Tuffnut solían meterse en problemas muy seguido, y la mayoría de las veces terminaban involucrándolos a ellos.

— ¡Los encontré!—Exclamó con alivio el castaño al distinguir a sus amigos no muy lejos de ellos.

Palmeó el hombro de su compañero rubio antes de avanzar hasta donde estaban los otros dos, Fishlegs no tardó en seguirlo.

Con forme se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que ese par tramaba algo nada bueno.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—Interrogó temeroso al par de chicos inclinados sobre un soporte de metal en forma de T.

—Un conserje dejó una llave inglesa en la válvula del aspersor—Señaló el azabache el soporte en T, siendo ahora un rubio con casco deportivo el único inclinado en la dichosa válvula—. ¿Quieren ayudarnos a regar el campo de hockey femenino?—Ofreció.

Definitivamente se meterían en problemas, de nuevo, pero esa oportunidad no la podían desaprovechar. A veces odiaba lo fácil que era convencerlo…

— ¡Sí!—Exclamó entusiasta el castaño tras ese breve debate mental.

Ahora eran tres los apoyados en la válvula. Y los tres observaron retadores y curiosos al cuarto chico que, nervioso, aun se debatía en hacerlo o no.

Suspiró agotado y rendido ante sus miradas.

—Necesito conseguirme nuevos amigos—Negó rendido dejando caer sus cosas y uniéndose al resto.

Ahora sí, estando los cuatro, empujaron la llave abriendo la válvula.

La única respuesta que obtuvo para saber que su travesura había funcionado, fueron los gritos furiosos de las chicas aproximándose. Por un momento sus carcajadas fueron opacadas por esos gritos hasta hacerlos callar.

— ¡A correr!—Exclamó Snotlout y todos obedecieron al instante.

Y las chicas furiosas no dudaron en seguirlos.

Corrieron sin parar por las calles siendo seguidos por las insistentes –y furiosas – chicas. Pero ellos, temerosos por lo que les fuera a pasar, jadeaban y murmuraban entre ellos mientras escuchaban los gritos e insultos que sus perseguidoras exclamaban.

Solo bastaba con mirar por sobre sus hombros para darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería escapar de ellas, ¡las chicas iban armadas con bastones de hockey! Sin duda de esa no se salvaban.

Fue cuando pasaron por una calle con varios contenedores de basura que encontraron un escape de la situación, por más pequeño e improbable que este fuera.

Las chicas siguieron corriendo cada vez más furiosas, pasando de largo los contenedores de basura aun en su intento de capturar a los bromistas chicos que arruinaron su entrenamiento.

Y cuando sus gritos dejaron de escucharse, la tapa de uno de contenedores se abrió y aparecieron cuatro chicos cubiertos con plásticos y papeles sucios.

Tres de ellos observaron los alrededores temerosos hasta que sus vistas se posaron en su amigo del casco.

El rubio, comiendo un sándwich que encontró en el interior de su escondite, les devolvió la mirada con confusión y cierta disculpa mientras tragaba el bocado que había en su boca.

— ¿Quieren?—Les acercó el sándwich ofreciéndoles de él tras morderlo nuevamente.

— ¡Qué asco!—Exclamaron los tres con horror.

Y hubieran continuado de no ser por los ya conocidos gritos aproximándose a ellos nuevamente.

— ¡No, no, no, no!—Murmuró Hiccup saltando del contenedor junto al resto para después comenzar a correr nuevamente.

Odiaba admitirlo pero, la situación comenzaba a ser realmente divertida. Una risa escapó de sus labios, mas esta fue opacada por los gritos furiosos y los jadeos cansados de sus amigos.

— ¡Por aquí!—Señaló Snotlout girando en una esquina.

El resto los siguió y, para su mala suerte, terminaron atrapados en un callejón. Era hora de pagar las consecuencias de su travesura…

Sus espaldas chocaron contra la pared en un intento por protegerse de las furiosas chicas, cuando estas aparecieron en la esquina y se adentraron al callejón.

— ¡Tiempo!—Gritó de repente Patán levantando sus manos en son de paz.

Las chicas, furiosas y confundidas, se detuvieron con los bastones de hockey en alto.

—Dale el casco a Hiccup—Le dijo a Tuffnut quien, confundido, comenzó a retirarse su protección y se la entregó con rapidez al castaño a su lado.

— ¿Por qué a él?—Cuestionó aterrado Fishlegs.

—Es el único que tiene novia, debemos proteger su rostro—Explicó con rapidez el azabache—. Imagínense lo que nos hará Astrid si lo encuentra desfigurado.

—Eso si es que sobrevivimos—Agregó Hiccup poniéndose el casco y asegurando la rejilla de protección en su rostro—. Los amo chicos—Dijo tocando los hombros de los dos rubios pues era quienes estaban a sus costados.

Sus amigos solo asintieron sonrientes y listos para lo que ocurriera.

—Seguimos—Suspiró Snotlout encogiéndose de hombros.

Y esa fue la señal de las chicas para volver a gritar y lanzarse contra ellos con sus bastones de hockey listos para ser usados.

Fue entonces que ellos también comenzaron a gritar, aterrados y cubriéndose con sus manos de los golpes que sus atacantes les daban.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Valió la pena—Dijo Snotlout con dificultad presionando su mandíbula con la bolsa de hielo que la madre de Hiccup le había brindado.

— ¡Ni se les ocurra volver a hacer una cosa así!—Les reprendió la mujer colocando otra bolsa de hielo sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Los cuatro chicos estaban ahora en la sala de la casa del castaño atendiendo sus "heridas de batalla" y riendo por lo divertido que había sido hacer tal travesura a pesar de las consecuencias.

—Señora Haddock—Carraspeó Tuffnut con voz firme—, todos aquí sabemos que lo volveremos a hacer.

Los cuatro se rieron adoloridos asintiendo a lo que el rubio había dicho. La mujer negó cansada tomando las pomadas y vendas que había sobre la mesita de centro para poder guardarlas.

Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que los chicos callaban sus risas cuando la puerta fue golpeada y abierta con brusquedad.

— ¡Voy a matarlos!—Gritó una voz furiosa.

Frente a ellos, una chica rubia se encontraba de pie; brazos cruzados y rostro furioso.

—A-Astrid…—Murmuraron los chicos con terror.

Nadie dijo nada más, lo único que se escuchaba era la tenue voz del locutor que hablaba en la radio encendida que había en la casa…

" _Y ahora el más reciente éxito de nuestra banda favorita…"_

Y comenzó la canción…

" _ **¡Uh-Oh Oh-Oh Ohhh!**_ _"_

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo!**

 **Realmente espero que se divirtieran leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Bueno, por mi parte es todo, aún tengo mucho que escribir u.u ¡VDP me está costando mucho!**

 **Como sea, no sé si debo respuestas a Reviews u.u hace mucho que no me aparezco por aquí, así que solo diré: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero seguir leyéndolos jeje. Y…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… Gracias**_


End file.
